transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Summer Fun
3/21/2011 07:57 PM Dee-Kal is walking around a lot of late. Carrying a purple, chunky clipboard with sprocket holes in, she mulls over the smog awareness project as she walks from A to B. Nearly tripping on the curb makes her pay more attention to where she is going. "FORE!" A clunk, and then a whoosh as a water balloon suddenly flies up over an eight foot hedge "You fool! You overshot! Let's only hope it doesn’t hit anyone! " *SPLUT* Dee-Kal looks up, hoping nobody saw her blunder. Scant seconds later, something WET splats down onto her notes. Eww. She looks up, searching for the seagull... Rewind is on his way from the harbor, walking like he always does after a long day of working. It was a bit hot today, so a water balloon fight between kids would make sense. He pauses though as he sees Dee-Kal, he offers a wave, "Greetings." Over the hedge, Dee-Kal could see in the back of Reidans' yard (Indeed it was Reidans' yard) was an eight foot tall trebuchet, manned by several children and Reidan himself. Although the man was now making his way to the front gate to check out the damage of what they hit. "Flee! Flee! Before you're caught!" he gesticulates to the children, sending them scurrying away. Dee-Kal shakes her clipboard to shed some of the water. "Ahoy-ahoy, Rewind..!" she chirps in reply. The clipboard takes a dislike to being shaken around and squeaks loudly. Rewind peers over at Reidan and hears the scrambling of younger human feet. He shakes his head a bit as he approaches the femme Junkion, "Ahoy hoy." he offers back, "Seems you got the wet end of a human's water war." he notes. Reidan nods "Yes, we meant to get it into the birdbath. " he notes, undoing the gate and stepping through "So I do apologize young lady. can I make reparations somehow? " he offers, doffing his hat The little Junkion finds herself abruptly minus a clipboard as the tapeJunk wriggles and swaps to critter mode. It shakes itself vigorously, the whites stripe running from nose to tail becoming a bit of a blur, sheets of damp paper flying. Dee-Kal says, "Apparently!" Dee-Kal notes to Rewind, affably. "And Pong is all clean now..!"" Rewind peers at the new form, "I swear I have that affect on all femme cassettes." he mutters softly. Reidan blinks and peers at Rewind curiously, and then at Dee-Kal, clearing his throat. Dee-Kal shakes her head and sighs mildly, crouching to pick up the sheets of damp paper. "Oh, well. I was not getting very far anyway," she admits. "I think Pong made them go further!" The ponytail Junkette collects the sheets of paper, lifts her chest panel and stows them underneath it. "Why were you aiming for the bird bath..?" she inquires to Reidan. "Was it at fault..?" "Yes. It had a water problem. The problem was, it had no water." notes Reidan irritably. "You failed to respond to my offer though." Rewind shakes his head a bit and peers at the papers, "What exactly were you trying to figure out?" he asks curiously. Pong wanders over to Reidan, sniffing at him with curiosity. Dee-Kal meanwhile waves a palm, cheerily dismissive of the offer. "Arigato, I am fine. If the birdbath is not, perhaps I can help repair that for YOU!" "Oh its not broken. Just empty. " explains Reidan, offering a hand to Pong. He smelled of tea, good food, cinnamon and cat. Dee-Kal shifts her gaze to Rewind. "Smog awareness campaign. Mander Magnus made reference to it two nights back and asked for ideas." She smiles brightly at the Autobot tape. "I used a holo-window to illustrate HIM smurfing a pep-talk to industrialists, but I think he misunderstood my idea. Now he wishes me to create a holo-poster campaign to promote good industrial practices. And civilian ones also..!" Rewind cocks his head to all this information and nods to the exuberant Junkion. "Good luck with that. Humans can be a bit slow on the uptake when it comes to altering their practices." he looks over to Reidan, "No offense meant to the human present of course." "None taken. We do a lot of stupid things and I agree with you." the man replies simply, replacing his hat "Anyways, we've already begun not putting as much chemicals in the air. The thing is, its residual." Pong sniffs at the human some more. He decides he likes Reidan, and proceeds to demonstrate the Alternative Universal Greeting. Unfortunately it goes something like this: *LICKLICKLICKLICK* Rewind chuckles at the licking being visited upon Reidan, "I do declare I believe Pong likes you." Reidan acks! "Careful! If Khan smells him she'll go to war!" Dee-Kal nods to Rewind. "Hai, so desu. Miss Andi would also agree that most modern industries keep good habits... but I suspect some conveniently forget - or try to smurf corners to make fast money. My research so far has identified ozone as well as..." She trails off, watching the tape critter innocently gets his revenge on the human, making him wet instead. "Um... as well as... " You say, "And who is Khan?" he asks of Reidan, then looking back to Dee-Kal, "Yeah its all about the all mighty dollar with some humans." he agrees softly, "Isn't it always the ozone?" Finally a hand comes up against Pongs' chest to shove him away "Khan is my fifteen year old pure white persian cat." he explains, wringing water out of his coat. Then he glances to both "I am insulted now." The little Junkion finds it hard not to giggle. Pong is making a very good job of greeting Reidan, especially his face. "If Khan smurfs him I would be very surprised. Pong does not smell unless he wants to. It may be hard to believe, but you are on the safer end. Oh Pong, he is clean. Put him down..!" "Oh, he smells. We just can't smell it. But Kahn can." he pushes off of Pong again. "Goon, go sit!" he encourages. Rewind cocks his head, "My apologies if I offended that time." he states to Reidan. "Pong. Come." he demands in a authoratative Master to pet voice that's well practiced. "Sit. Stay." Pong lifts a paw and squeaks like a stuffed toy, blue optics blinking innocently. He joins Rewind. Oh, dear. Rewind is just that good. "Good." he states with a nod. Or so he thinks, as Pong decides to greet Rewind as well. *LICKLICKLI-* until Deek intercepts to distracts him with an energon goodie from her PEZ dispenser. "That is enough washing for one day, ne..?" she jokes, ruffling Pong's ears. "Perhaps there is a bucket nearby. Ask our human friend nicely. See if you can find some fresh water for the bird bath." Rewind accepts the licks though and pats the fellow cassette, "Eh we'll work on that Pong." he notes with a chuckle. Reidan straightens his hat "Anyways, what was your proposal to help clean up the air by not asking companies to do what they did already?" Dee-Kal gestures briefly. "Mander Magnus is a good soldier and veteran commander. His credo is based on routine and not cutting corners. If he is unavailable to smurf the campaign directly, I intend to make sure people remember his methods and apply them to their own lifestyles and work places. It is a little under-developed of yet, but I am working on it!" Reidan nods and repeats "But what will you do to get them to help clean up the air by not asking them to do what they've already done?" Rewind nods to the Junkion. "Like I said before, I do wish you luck. You are to be commended for having the determination for trying to convince some stubborn sorts into changing what they are doing currently." She feeds Pong another energon pez. "A good role model will remind them to re-establish the routines they employed when the original problems were rife." She pauses. "It is not so much introducing new ways to prevent air pollution, but to re-enforce good habits that have been allowed to slacken." Reidan sighs at both and turns to walk away without a word "I may as well be a mime." he states simply to the air, opening up his gate. Rewind cocks his head over to Reidan, "See ya?" he asks, not sure why the human is being so sulky all the sudden. Pong darts inside the gate and snuffles around Reidan's yard for a bucket. Given the game of 'water balloon putting' from earlier, he soon finds one. Critter with a mission! Dee-Kal says, "Arigato for the good wishes. I may need them..!" Deek nods to Rewind, then smiles to Reidan. She sees a purple tail vanishing through the gateway - and back onto the street with a bucket handle in his mouth. Metal paws scamper off in search of a source of clean water." Watching Pong with utter contempt, Khans' white presence glowers down from an upper windowsill, fluffy tail flicking annoyedly. Reidan sees this, but doesn’t protest as he stalks into the house. Rewind rubs at the back of his neck as the human stalks off like that. "Guess we upset him." he murmurs. Dee-Kal says, "I do not see quite why. He smurfed the question of did I have new ways to prevent smog pollution. The answer is no. It is a campaign to *renew* awareness..." She tickles the back of the tape bot's neck. "You understood what I was smurfing about, ne?"" Rewind shutters his optics at the.. tickle... "UHm.. yeah I got it all right. I'm not the archivist for nothing you know. Gotta be smart and all that." Dee-Kal repeats the tickle, just lightly. "Archivist, ne?" she teases. "This is another word for 'hoarder', I think, like Junkions..!" Dee-Kal walks her fingers around his shoulders and down his back, 'scampering' her fingers over any tickly areas. "Bar quiz trivia, I suspect... so YOU know what the boat to land at Gilligan's Island is named, ne..?" Rewind goes stock still, this was an experience he so was going to put to memory and lock it away cuz he very much doubted a femme would do this again anytime soon. "It was the Minnow of course." "Hai, so da yo!" She chuckles. "And the name of the cart horse in Steptoe and Son..?" Rewind cocks his head, "I don't believe I have heard of that one. Are you sure you don't mean Sanford and Son.. who didn't have a cart horse." Dee-Kal shuts one optic in a cheeky wink. "Ha-HAH! Gotcha! This is true, but Sanford and Son is based on a *British* comedy! And there WAS a horse." She grins. "Hercules." Rewind inclines his head, "I didn't say I knew everything there is to know about human television did I? I just said I am an archivist. Its you Junkions that know pretty much all there is to know about human television." he states. Dee-Kal chuckles. "Some of us. I like to read, also. I am very fond of this planet and wish to learn as much as I can about..." Clattering paws return with a full bucket of water. Pong disappears over the fence of Reidan's garden. Rewind inclines his head, "That's.. different." he states, pausing as the cassette trots past, "I so hope there's not a faucet on somewhere... or a fire plug erupting.. somewhere." he notes. A shake of his head, "You sure don't talk like the other Junkions." "..the people and places on it." Deek then calls over to her critter-Junk. "Iiko-iiko, Pong, good boy!" Rewind hehs softly as you pick up your thought so easily, definitely a peculiar Junkion. "Doesn't talk does he?" he asks. Swoop has disconnected. Dee-Kal grins at Rewind. "You wish for QVC live? Be careful what you wish for." She watches Pong tip up the bucket in the bird bath, then scamper backwards as it clatters on the ground. The bird bath now contains fresh water, at least. "Oh, he smurfs in his own way. I am well trained." Rewind peers at Dee-Kal a long moment, "No need for QVC thanks. You are fine just the way you are." he assures carefully, "You know the smurfs have been around a long time." Dee-Kal says, "Only seventy years..." She ponders. "Real smurfs, longer. My first doll was a smurf."" Rewind isn't going to ask how there possibly could be /real Smurfs/ so just nods to her words. "Which one if I may ask?" Dee-Kal lifts her chest panel a little, produces a Smurfette doll. "Kono wa. Smurfette." A quick goodbye later… Rewind comes a knocking on Andi's door once he says his goodbyes to Dee-Kal and Pong. Andi Lassiter glances up from the book she's reading, sees the light over the door is green, and calls out, "Come in." Rewind let's himself in, ducking slightly so he doesn't bang his head. "Heya Andi." he offers as he close the door behind him. "Ran into Reidan, Dee-Kal and Pong on my way here." he states, rubbing at the back of his neck. Andi Lassiter sets her book aside. "Oh?" She seems to not think that that's a problem. You say, "Think I upset Reidan by saying something he took offense to and..." he pauses and sits on the floor, ".. that Junkion just totally flirted with me and I have no idea why." Andi Lassiter ohs and smiles faintly. "Well, Reidan is mercurial at the best of times, and Dee ... don't take it personally. She flirts with everyone." Rewind nods a bit and vents softly, "Yeah I sort of figured that might be the case." he sounds vaguely disappointed. Andi Lassiter chuckles softly. "So, are you just here to take a load off?" Rewind puts his lower arms on his upraised knees, "Yeah, not really feeling up to hiking it all the way to the city right now." Andi Lassiter nods to Rewind, picking up a glass of ice water to take a sip. "I know that feeling. If you want, you can relax here until someone else happens by and can give you a lift home." Rewind nods his head, "Thanks. Its good to have somewhere to go." he notes, "I don't know if those guys that live here really appreciate what you do for them.. but I sure do." Andi Lassiter smiles a bit as she sets the glass back down. "Well, that's kind of how it always is. It's okay, though." Rewind idly brushes at some dust on his shin, "There's an old German saying... we grow too late smart and too soon old. In other words you don't learn to appreciate things until you wise up since the young don't know any better." Andi Lassiter hehs. "Something like that. But I don't mind. Really. I feel like I'm doing more now than I did thirty five years ago, and that's worth it to me." Rewind nods his head to Andi, "No regrets huh?" he asks curiously, "Nothing you'd change?" Andi Lassiter considers. "Well, do a better job of protecting myself against the risk of energon poisoning, but otherwise?" She shakes her head no. Rewind cocks his head to that, "Wait a second, when did you exposed to be poisoned by energon?" Andi Lassiter laughs softly. "ALL the time, Rewind. Basically whenever I tried to repair someone without taking the time to wear the proper protective gear and was working around sharp metal edges." Rewind's optics shutter closed a moment in a definite blink. "Wow, I never even thought.. sheesh talk about growing too late smart." he remarks and shakes his head, "From now on you gotta promise to have protective stuff with you at all times when you are around us. I do not want to see you get poisoned." Jayson Redfield has been shut up in his room all day. What he's doing in there, one can't be sure, but it probably has something to do with his ferrets. Either way, he finally comes out, carrying Hazel in his arms, with Cinnamon draped over his shoulders. "Hi, Miss Lassiter," he says, then turns to the Autobot guest. "Oh, hey, Rewind. What's up?" Rewind looks over and offers a wave, "Hello Jayson. Just taking a load off at the moment. Been a long day at the harbor." he replies. Andi Lassiter chuckles softly, then she smiles as Jayson finally emerges from his room. "Oh, trust me Rewind, I do. I was so much older then, I'm younger than that now." She says the last part in an almost sing-song manner, clearly quoting something. "Jayson, are you ready for supper?" Jayson Redfield decides not to ask what Andi and Rewind have been talking about. It may very well be none of his business. He blinks at Andi's question, realizing then and there that he's barely eaten all day. "Yeah," he answers simply. Andi Lassiter says, "There are cold cuts and french rolls in the kitchen, or leftover minestrone." Rewind straightens out his legs and vents softly, "I suppose I should head off toward the city. Thanks for letting me hang out for a short while Andi." he states, moving to get up. Andi Lassiter looks at Rewind again. "Are you sure? If you want, I could maybe borrow Jayson's car to give you a lift home." She looks at the young man for confirmation. Jayson Redfield nods. "Thanks." He shifts Hazel in his arms and looks to Rewind again. "You sure, bro? I wouldn't mind you sticking around for a while longer." At Andi's words, he turns his gaze to her and nods again. Sure she can borrow his car! Rewind shakes his head as he gets to his feet, "Don't put yourselves out for me. I'm a robot after all. I've hiked long distances in heat or cold that would make humans die just to be in those extremes. You enjoy your supper." Category:Logs